


The Auction House

by dangerkittyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Chained Up AU, Dom!Hongbin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pet Play, Sexual Slavery, breath play, sub!Ravi, switch!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerkittyn/pseuds/dangerkittyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik has been Hongbin's faithful pet ever since he was purchased from that old stone building called the Auction House. So, when his Master takes him back there to look at the fresh batch of potential slaves, Wonsik feels a little defensive. Especially when faced with a stone faced blonde boy that stirs something in both him and his master. Being replaced is unacceptable, but he can't help but wonder 'what if'.</p><p>Warnings: BDSM, Pet Play, Breath Play, sexual slavery, dubious consent, probably some others I'll add as I get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to tumblr and aff

It used to be that coming to the auction house was Wonsik’s most fervent wish. Long had he stared wistfully toward the beautiful old building that had been converted into the luxurious den of iniquity it was. And then his day had arrived, and his contract had been put up for sale, and all of his wishes came true when his master purchased it. And from that day, he’d never thought too much again about the lovely brick building with its seedy underbelly of maze like corridors and showing rooms, or the great auditorium where people sold themselves to the highest bidder.

There had been no reason to. Wonsik was a good boy, always did as he was told, always eager to please, and he’d kept his master very happy. How could he do anything but that? Master Hongbin was so handsome and attentive to him, and played with him on a regular basis. His master saw to all his worldly needs while Wonsik saw to all of his master’s personal needs.

They had something good.

So why? Why would they be back? Back in the darkened private pre-screening room where the rare few premium members could view the evening’s selection before they went on the block. Wonsik tugged nervously at his collar, a black leather strap with a gold plate attached, stamped across with his name, the most important part of his uniform. A low whine sat in the back of his throat as he glanced up from his place at his master’s feet to the way Hongbin’s eyes seemed to prowl along the gathered stock.

Wordlessly, Wonsik pressed his cheek to rub against Hongbin’s inner thigh through his slacks, inching closer to the heat at the apex of his thighs. A pout tugged at his lips as his master only absently reached down to run his fingers through Wonsik’s coal black hair. He resisted the urge to pull away in a sign of protest, but did turn his face to look the way his master was staring.

Head down, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, a tall man stood in only a white blazer and tight white pants on one of the podiums. Hands shackled in front of him and a fine silver chain leash hanging down from his red leather collar. Wonsik watched the way his master’s eyes roved over the wide shoulders and long legs of the potential slave and had to resist licking his lips. Nerves? Excitement? He couldn’t tell.

There was no denying how attractive he was, with cute cupid’s bow lips and flawless pale skin. If he knew Hongbin, and he did, he’d only see that pale canvas as waiting to marred by bites. Briefly, Wonsik pictured what it would be like to have those large hands on him, around him, squeezing his throat while being toyed with. Swallowing, he tugged again at his collar, feeling the constriction that sent jolts of pleasure down his spine straight to his dick.

Yes, he could very much see why his master was so interested. But that didn’t make him feel better at all. _Wonsik_ was master Hongbin’s pet, wasn’t he enough? Was he going to be replaced? Sliding his cheek forward, he parted his lips slightly, mouthing lightly at his owner’s cock through his slacks. The warm weight of it pressed against his mouth and he maneuvered until he could suck a wet spot onto his clothes over the tip, teeth scraping lightly. A friendly reminder that he had a more than willing pet already at his disposal.

“Aish,” Hongbin’s breath hissed out quietly and Wonsik could feel the delicious tug of his collar from the leash his master held. “Naughty pet,” his words were cold but the twinkle in his master’s wide eyes informed Wonsik he hadn’t gone too far, “are you bored?” A light laugh sent shivers up his arms, gooseflesh racing after it. “I’ll punish you later for that, you greedy thing.” It was always a 50/50 toss up on whether master Hongbin’s punishments would also be pleasurable or not. There was that one time he’d left him chained from the ceiling with his arms over his head and weights clipped to his nipples overnight.

No protest left his lips though, pets were only allowed to speak when given permission after all. Wonsik would take all the punishment he could if it meant his master’s attention was back on him, so it was with a small whimper that he saw Hongbin’s attention return back to lot #76243, “Leo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even without the gentle ministrations from his pet, Hongbin would have found his pants fitting just a little too tight. He had not expected to find such an exquisite specimen that evening. Honestly, coming to the Auction House had been more of a favor for a friend than an actual shopping trip. After he’d found Wonsik’s contract for sale he’d been very satisfied with his pet’s ability to keep up with him. Loved it actually, how willing Wonsik was to mewl and whimper at his feet, shudder and moan as Hongbin indulged in every dark thought that entered his twisted little mind. Others liked to collect their pets like trophies, but Hongbin enjoyed a more personal touch with one at a time.

But as heir to the Lee industrial fortune, his name held a certain amount of weight in the incestuous little circle of elite perverts. It was good for the auction’s business if he showed his face from time to time. The promise that the club wasn’t dwindling, and it had been his money after all that had gone toward renovating the building. It was only right that he’d check up on it every now and then.

Still, being such a large benefactor had its perks. The private inspection room being chief among them. Absently, Hongbin reached down to drag his fingers through the soft strands of Wonsik’s hair as they waited for the blonde slave to be brought to him. A smirk tipped up the corner of his lips as he felt his pet curve into his touch. So needy, so desperate for attention, his Wonsik, and it seemed a slight jealous streak as well.

That little stunt in the viewing room still sat in the forefront of Hongbin’s mind, and he delighted in imagining punishments he could inflict on his beautiful toy. An insidious idea had been pulling at the seams of his psyche, a fitting punishment for his naughty boy. Idly, he toyed with the leather loop of the leash attached to Wonsik’s collar; it only served to make him nuzzle his face deeper into his thigh, nose brushing against his cock through the clothes. Hongbin watched as Wonsik placed a near reverent kiss against him, a clear apology for being so bad. But it was too late for apologies.

As he’d often told Wonsik, it was a master’s joy to watch his pet writhe in sweet agony.

The door to the room swung open quietly. One of the auction’s attendants bowed into the room, a leash held in her hand as she led in the blonde haired man. His slouched posture couldn’t hide his tall frame, nor could the sweep of soft golden hair hide those sly cat like eyes. The long strip of pale flesh revealed between the blazer’s lapels was tantalizing, and everything about the tall boy seemed to appeal to him. From the broad span of his shoulders to the cute little kitten mouth.

A hungry look passed over Hongbin’s face, one corner of his mouth tipping up in a crooked grin. Leaning forward in his seat, he watched hungrily as the boy was led before him. And he didn’t quite miss the crestfallen look on his pet’s face, or the way he seemed to keep stealing glances at the new arrival, both envious and appreciative. 

“Lot #76243, sir. A very recent addition to our stocks. Only finished his training a week ago and seemingly a hot ticket for this first auction of his. We’ve named him Leo as he’s not quite tame yet.” The auction attendant rattled off the standard information. Wonsik had one of those code names too, the first time Hongbin had seen him. “Ravi” he believed it was, for his charming and enchanting personality and skills. Hongbin much preferred to use their real names though, it solidified his ownership of them. “Of course that isn’t to say he won’t serve you well should you purchase his contract,” the attendant droned on giving the boilerplate disclaimer. “Leo certainly understands his place and is very talented, I assure you, he just needs a firmer hand than some of the other stock we have.”

“That won’t be a problem,” an amused smile twisted Hongbin’s lips as he stood and stepped closer to the prospective slave. A gentle tug of the leash in his hand had Wonsik drawing near as well, on his hands and knees as a good pet should, staying close to his master’s side. “Stay,” Hongbin commanded Wonsik as he held the loop the leash down at mouth level for his kneeling slave. Obediently, Wonsik leaned forward taking the soft leather between his teeth to hold it for his master.

“How much of a demonstration may I ask for?” Hongbin circled around the taller man, eyes roaming over every inch of him. Despite the clothes he wore, every sinful curve and swell of his body seemed to be on display. Of course, he wanted to explore each more closely. “He’s not a virgin, is he?” While some appreciated that aspect, a better trained slave required that sort of virtue to be done away with. Hongbin much preferred the better trained over the uninitiated.

“No, he isn’t, but his talents more than make up for that fact.” The attendant assured him brightly. “And for you, sir,” they were alway so careful to defer to him, “perhaps he can give you a demonstration of his abilities.” AKA he could perform for him but don’t touch or damage the merchandise. Still, that would work just fine for what Hongbin had planned.

“I’d like to see how he plays with others.” A devious smirk graced Hongbin’s face as he heard a quiet whimper from behind him. Wonsik knew full well what that probably meant. “As you can see, I already have a pet I’m rather fond of, if they can’t get along there would be problems.”

“Of course, sir, you have but to instruct him.” With that, she relinquished Leo’s leash to his grasp, retreating back to stand near the door, a silent sentry for the rest of the proceedings.

“Wonsik, come here.” He didn’t bother looking back to see if his orders were being followed. Why would he? He had every faith that they were. “Stand.” His words were for his pet but his eyes were glued to those pouty pink lips on Leo’s face. “Strip off your pants.” The sound of rustling fabric and a zipper being drawn informed him that Wonsik knew exactly who he was speaking to.

“Leo,” Hongbin finally addressed the blonde slave, those sharp feline eyes zeroed in on him, a slight nod acknowledging his words. “You’re certainly pretty enough, aren’t you? But I have no interest in buying an untalented pretty slave.” Giving a sharp jerk on the chain in his hand, Hongbin pulled the man forward, a smug smile playing at his lips. “I need to see you from all angles to be sure of your talent. So, you’re to suck my Wonsik, try and make him come, if you can.”

There was little doubt in Hongbin’s mind that Leo had the talent for it, but he had yet to introduce the defining aspect of it all to Wonsik. “As for you, my naughty boy,” if possible his grin grew wider and more malicious as he strolled over to where Wonsik stood, hands behind his back, pants around his ankles and his semi-hard cock nestled between his thighs. “It’s time for your punishment.”

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Hongbin slipped out a cobalt colored metal ring that had Wonsik whining into the leather of the leash he still held between his teeth. Familiar with the item, he knew just what his master had planned for him. “Did you think that you could be so bad in public and get away with it?” Hongbin asked rhetorically as his fingers skillfully slipped the ring over Wonsik’s penis, sliding down and tugging his balls through the loop to sit nestled just on the too tight side of snug around the base of his cock. He knew that the constriction would only grow worse the more engorged Wonsik became. “You’ll only come again when I feel you’ve been suitably disciplined, understood?”

A sharp nod and whimper were his only reply, but it was all Hongbin needed. Giving one last devious look to his trembling pet, he turned his attention back to Leo. “Make him squirm for me. Get him to drop his leash and I’ll know you’re as talented as they say.” Reaching up and tangling his fingers into those soft blonde locks, Hongbin shoved the taller boy to his knees in front of Wonsik, face mere inches from his pet’s trapped dick. “I want to hear him scream.”


	3. Chapter 3

Leo wasted no time in applying himself to the task at hand. Leaning forward, he nosed at the semi-hard cock before him, nuzzling against the velvet like skin before drawing his tongue over it in short sure strokes. Circling and dancing around the mushroomed head, he flattened his tongue and dragged it softly along the underside of the now iron hard dick. A quivering moan could be heard from Wonsik his legs giving a slight tremor from the stimulation.

The blonde haired man’s face carried a determined look as he continued, sealing his lips around the tip of Wonsik’s cock and flicking his tongue against his slit. It drew another illicit moan from the trapped slave and only spurred Leo on further. Eyes shut, he focused on the slightly salty taste, the way he could feel the small twitches and involuntary ticks of movement, the sound of breathing growing more and more labored.

Slowly, almost achingly slow he slipped his lips further down the slave’s cock, eyes rolling up to peer up his body, watch his face contort in discomfort and pleasure all the same. At a clever twist of Leo’s tongue he felt the man’s hips jump in need, letting his cheeks hollow to suck even more of him into his mouth. He had him now, Leo was sure, and began tracing his fingers up the back of the man’s calves. Long digits skimming over slim and shapely legs to rest on the back of his thighs.

Aware of being watched, Leo slowly pulled off of him, perfectly angled to give his potential new owner a prime view of it all. A wet pop sounded as he tugged his lips free, before he very deliberately flicked his tongue at the tip again, making the other whine in desperation. Glancing back toward their audience, Leo licked his lips slowly, tongue running over them, making his mouth glisten with saliva before lowering his eyes and arching his back to make sure he was on perfect display for him.

From the corner of his eye he watched the man smirk before focusing his attention back to the task at hand. With an almost featherlight touch, he drew his hands from around the man’s thighs to stroke gentle fingertips over the heated skin, purposefully heightening the sensitivity of him. Blowing a soft breath against him, making him quiver and gasp, before wrapping his lips back around him and taking him deep, letting his throat squeeze him briefly.

Pleasure exploded inside Wonsik’s brain, adrenaline rising dangerously as he could feel every inch of him disappear into that sinfully shaped mouth. Behind him, he dug his fingernails into his palms, hoping the pain would hold him back from giving in. It was a losing battle, and he knew it, one look at his Master’s amused face told him that he’d let this ‘Leo’ work him until he was crying. But he didn’t want to not give his master a show. Wonsik was, after all, a very good pet.

Still, he hadn’t been prepared for the way his body quaked and squirmed in place as the other slave played with him. Nor had he expected the sudden shock of intense need that ran through his nerves with every carefully placed stroke and pet of the man’s fingers. Once more, he imagined them wrapped around his neck, squeezing just enough to feel that heat laced razor’s edge of pleasure and burn.

“M-master, please…” he begged softly, lips trembling and body straining with need. But the look Master Hongbin returned told him all he needed to know. There would be no reprieve, no, his master wanted to watch him fail. The look of complete satisfaction on his face only told him that he was already looking forward to the next punishment he’d inflict on him for failing. 

Another wave of undiluted pleasure coursed through him as Leo scraped his teeth lightly against his sensitive skin. An unbidden moan escaped his throat and he could feel his legs shake and hips jerk in automatic response. No, he wasn’t going to last at all. He wanted to bite into the soft leather leash handle to keep himself from screaming, but knew that leaving marks wouldn’t be tolerated.

A clever twist of the other man’s tongue was the finishing touch, Wonsik couldn’t help but cry out. Hips jerking forward, seeking further stimulation, even as the handle slipped from his lips. Need turned to frantic desperation as he felt those soft lips pull back and away, that delicious wet heat slipping away from his aching cock. A dribble of cum oozed from his tip, but the sweet release he craved eluded him. Still painfully hard, his hips jolted in search of friction that wasn’t there, his erection hard and unsatisfied.

Job completed, Leo settled back on his knees, a small smirk playing at just the corners of his lips. A small and petty rush of power at seeing the way the other slave was left in sweet agony. He kept his head bowed as to hide such a small victorious smile but relished in the needy sounds he’d pulled from the other.

“Oh, I’m going to like you, Leo.” Hongbin giggled delightedly, twisted amusement written all across his face. “My, my, Wonsik, it looks like you’ve made a small mess.” The Master took slow, deliberate steps closer to his pet. With just his forefinger, Hongbin swiped up the trail of cum and held it to Wonsik’s lips. “Lick.”

Obediently, Wonsik softly lapped at his Master’s finger, tasting himself and moaning gently. He tried to work a silent plea into his adoring gaze, begging for permission to touch himself or to have Leo finish the job he’d started. But he knew that such kindnesses were rare from his owner. With all the care and affection in him, he lovingly licked at Hongbin’s finger till it was clean of any of his mess.

“Dress yourself, Wonsik.” Hongbin offered a terrifying smirk before turning away from his needy pet, sure that his orders would be followed. The ache and want still pent up in Wonsik would serve as a reminder that he was being punished, and more than that, it would make him oh so sensitive for what Hongbin had planned for him later. Oh yes, he’d hear much more of his pet’s cries that evening. Plus, Hongbin still had to decide if that meager amount of cum Leo had allowed Wonsik counted as disobeying him. At the moment he was leaning toward ‘yes’.

“As for you,” Hongbin turned back to Leo, tipping the blond man’s face up with his finger. “You’ve more than passed what I was expecting. I suggest you become quickly acquainted with the idea of becoming my newest acquisition. Your contract is as good as mine.” And with that he held out his hand for the leash he already knew Wonsik would be holding out for him, giving it a quick tug to bring Wonsik to heel before leading him from the room, mind already toying with the things he could have his pets do.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonsik had never experienced the main gallery of the auction house from the buyer’s side. The plush carpeting was soft and comfortable to kneel on, the space between his master’s seat and the next row was wide. All in all it’d have been almost enjoyable if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still painfully hard, the cock ring tightly constricting his blood flow. Every time he shifted even the slightest bit it sent new shocks of pleasure down his spine at the light friction. A constant reminder that he was still being punished.

As if the sly smirk Hongbin showed him every time he glanced down wasn’t enough to assure him of that. His master’s fingers stroked through his hair, petting and toying with the ends, the tips sometimes scratching behind his ear. Wonsik very nearly purred, leaning into the touch. He’d learned that just because he was being punished didn’t mean his master wasn’t pleased with him. Though it troubled him still to know that his master planned on buying a new pet. All he could do would continue to be the best pet he could be and trust his Master.

Shifting once, he felt his cock brush up against the material of his pants and moaned low in his throat, rubbing more firmly against his master’s leg. “Is it driving you mad, my pet?” Hongbin’s soft whisper was for his ears only; it always seemed to make even his insides shiver. Glancing up through his lashes, he could see Hongbin smiling down at him, his other hand wrapped in his leash. Wonsik felt more than saw the tug, moving with the force until his face was firmly lodged between Hongbin’s thighs, gazing up at him with affection. “Be good boy tonight, Wonsik, and maybe I’ll forget how bad you were today.”

Wonsik was always a good boy though, or at least he tried to be.

Being honest, sometimes what he thought was being good wasn’t what his master wanted, but no one was ever going to accuse him of not trying. To say he lived for his master was an understatement, to say that he owed his life to him was not though. Master Hongbin took care of him, provided for him, made sure he stayed healthy and clean. That was part of the contract. And for that, for that Wonsik had agreed to devote himself to his master, no matter what.

So even if he was nearly out of his mind with need to touch himself, or even if he knew that his master was likely to enjoy watching him suffer more, he was never going to stop trying to be a good boy.

And it didn’t hurt that, most of the time, he actually enjoyed the tortures Hongbin put upon him, but that wasn’t his place to say or not say.

The main lights in the gallery lowered as the stage lights flared to life. A line of about 7 slaves stood with their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of them. Each with a collar wrapped around their neck, a delicate chain leash trailing from it. Wonsik could see Leo’s wide shoulders toward the end of the right side. He could remember himself being on that stage, nervous and fretting that his contract wouldn’t be purchased. From the view in that line of people, everyone looked imposing and faceless. Wonsik had been given no assurances that he’d be bought like Leo had.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the auctioneer flashed a brighter smile that Wonsik had ever seen, the fresh faced man, Han Sanghyuk as he’d introduced himself, was both show runner and owner of the establishment. Despite the fact that Wonsik was almost sure he was older than the owner, he’d grown almost fearful of him. Sanghyuk was the one who decided who could go on the auction block, who was ready to put their contract up, who needed more training, and who needed training in what specific skills. Nearly every slave Wonsik knew had at least a minor fear of the young man.

“Welcome to tonight’s event,” Hyuk continued and Wonsik curled closer to Hongbin’s legs, fingers clutching just barely into the fabric of his pants, always careful not to leave wrinkles or creases. “We have some excellent choices for you this evening. And as a reminder, all new contracts have been thoroughly scrubbed, and have passed their trainings.” Wonsik knew that having a scrubbed contract meant that everyone up there had no life to go back to, just like him. And going through their trainings meant they should have been as good a pet as Wonsik, but his own still throbbing hard on was a reminder of Leo’s wicked mouth.

He didn’t even realize he was pouting until he felt Hongbin give a slight tug to his hair. “Awww, is my sweet boy upset that he’s going to have to share the mansion?” He nodded meekly, and rubbed his cheek against Hongbin’s knee. “Don’t worry, Wonsik,” his master rewarded him with a soft stroke down his other cheek, “I’m not replacing you.” Inside he could feel tension that he hadn’t realized had been there release slowly. “I’m sure you and Leo will learn to get along, won’t you?” Wonsik nodded enthusiastically, eager to please. “I saw you staring at him, do you think he’s pretty? You may speak.”

“Yes, master,” Wonsik ventured quietly, not wanting to disturb the other patrons as the auction got under way. They were starting at the end opposite of where Leo was standing. But he had found Leo pretty, and he’d enjoyed those soft lips a little more than he wanted to admit. “I hope you think I’m pretty too.” He was pushing his luck a little, fishing for a compliment.

“Oh, Wonsik,” Hongbin smirked and gave the small laugh that sent a pleasant tingle racing up Wonsik’s spine, like if he were about to get a treat, “you know I think you’re so pretty, especially when you’ve got your head thrown back and a moan spilling out of your lips, and something nice and hard stuffed inside you.” Wonsik swallowed, hard, and whined again at the constriction on his already too sensitive cock.

“You look especially pretty to me when you’ve got tears in your eyes and you’re begging so sweetly.” Wonsik was fairly certain that wasn’t very far off from where he would be later that night. Hongbin stroked his cheek once more and let his fingers brush through his hair. “So tell me, pretty Wonsik, did you enjoy Leo’s little show today?” He nodded once with a soft whimper. “I thought so, such a greedy boy, enjoying your punishment. Should I use him to punish you regularly now?”

Oh God, Wonsik wasn’t sure if he could handle that but nodded anyway. “Master?” Wonsik waited for Hongbin to nod his approval of a question. “Could… could he choke me… as a punishment?” 

He let his eyes fall to the floor even as Hongbin gave another quiet chuckle. “You do like that, don’t you?” Wonsik nearly purred in delight as Hongbin pressed a kiss to his temple. “Well, we’ll have to see if you deserve such a punishment, won’t we?” Another ruffling hand in his hair and Wonsik felt his heart rest somewhat more at ease. His master still wanted him, the world could spin again.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, lot #76243, we call him Leo.” Wonsik sat up a little straighter, interest piqued now that he was less concerned with losing Hongbin’s favor. “A fine specimen, as you can see, he came to us healthy and strong, a bit willful but you know we take care of that.” Hyuk gave a cheeky grin as Leo stepped up on the dias in the middle of the stage. “His strong points are his wide shoulders, lanky form and large hands. You know what they say about large hands, don’t you?” The gathered crowd gave a hearty laugh of approval. “He can be a bit stubborn and competitive so beware if you have other slaves.” Wonsik felt he was well aware of that particular trait. “Fierce as a lion, it’s our Leo. What say we start the bidding at 1 billion won.”

Wonsik expected to see his master buzz in, but he watched as Hongbin sat back in his seat, smirking. Down the row they were in, to his left, he saw a light flash indicating a bid. “Ah, yes, 1 billion won from Cha Hakyeon, thank you! Do I hear 1.5?” Again, Wonsik waited to see his master’s own light flash but it stayed dark. Tipping his face up, he nudged his nose against Hongbin’s knee.

“Patience, pet,” Hongbin smiled and glanced over toward the man who’d given the starting bid. “Hakyeon’s no easy rival in a bidding war, let’s see if someone else will make him bow out. I promise you, I’ll get you a playmate.”

“2 billion from Han Jian, thank you. Come on, I’m sure there’s many of you who could use such a handsome slave.” As if on cue, Leo slid the jacket from his shoulders, exposing the milky skin beneath. “Ah, good, 3 billion from Hakyeon.” Wonsik bit his lip as still Hongbin didn’t enter into the bidding, listening to the price rise and rise. 3.5 billion, 4 billion, up and up. “That’s 4.5 billion from Hakyeon, do I hear 5 anyone?”

Casually, much too casually for how much money was being pledged, Wonsik watched as Hongbin tapped in a number on his keypad and hit the submit button. “Oh, well then” you could all but hear the smug satisfaction in Hyuk’s voice, “8 billion from Mr. Lee Hongbin, thank you. Does anyone want to raise that to 9?”

To the left Wonsik could hear someone swear, just barely audible to the row. A finely dressed man turned to glare at them for a moment before breaking into a grin and bowing his head. In front of him on hands and knees was one of the slaves Wonsik had trained with, Ken, wagged the tail that had been fit snugly into his ass.

“Sold to Hongbin! The Auction House thanks you for your generosity.” Hyuk clapped and Leo stepped down from the dias and off the stage.

“You see, pet,” Hongbin grinned down at him and pet his head once more, “everything in it’s place and under control.” Of course it was, Wonsik should have never doubted him.


End file.
